


Bill meets the Osgood's

by SarahSmith1963



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First Meetings, Multi, New Companion, Rambling, two Osgoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight after the Dalek's The Doctor and Bill land in UNIT and Bill gets to meet the Osgood's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill meets the Osgood's

Bill meets the Osgood’s 

The TARDIS landed with the loud groaning sound Osgood had grown to love dearly since she started working for U.N.I.T. Excitement began to bubble up in her at what adventure she’d get to help with. As much as she loved her work with UNIT and how important she knew it was to protect the boxes, it had been a bit slow since the Doctor and Clara helped them to stop Bonnie and turn her onto their side and quite frankly she was getting a little bit bored. The door of the TARDIS creaked open and a mass of dark curls wearing a denim jacket and Black jeans exited the box. 

“So what we’ve just travelled in time?” Came a strong London accent. The Dark mass of curls turned round revealing a dark skinned girl with a large smile and dark brown eyes. “wow what is this place?” the woman gasped staring around at the underground office Osgood had been given by UNIT. “It’s like something out of a film” 

“It’s just UNIT” The Doctor shrugged stepping out of the TARDIS

“Doctor what’s happened?” Osgood asked slightly insulted at his dismissal of her office. 

“Nice trousers” The Doctor commented pointing at the plaid trousers Osgood was wearing. “This is Bill by the way” He waved a hand in the direction of the woman who waved almost manically at Osgood in greeting. 

“Where’s Clara?” Osgood asked noticing the small feisty woman hadn’t followed him out of the box, while keeping her eye’s on Bill who was looking all around her office in wonder occasionally touching things. 

“Clara? Short thing? was kidnapped by a Zygon and copied by the high commander?” The Doctor asked absent minded as he played with a strange device he had in his hands that looked like a cross between a remote control and a hair drier 

“Yes” Osgood answered confused. 

“No idea, don’t remember her” The Doctor responded casually as he started scanning the room with his weird device. 

“How could you not remember her? She was your best friend. A few of the soldiers even had bets on if you were together or not” Osgood asked rambling a little 

“We were together” The Doctor responded concentrating on scanning the far wall 

“You were?” Osgood asked in disbelief 

“Yea, we were together all the time” The Doctor said looking round at Osgood confused as to why that would be shocking, she knew they travelled together. 

“That’s not what she meant Doctor, she meant as a couple, romantically” The other Osgood said walking down the steps into the office.

“Oh wow Twin scientists!” Bill exclaimed with a small silver ball in the palm of her hand, completely missing the Doctor go red faced and fumble with the scanner nearly dropping it.

The other Osgood smiled “Something like that” 

“Human or Zygon” The Doctor asked The other Osgood seriously 

“Osgood” They both answered.

“Wow now that’s just freaky but What’s a Zygon?” Bill asked with raised eyebrows waving her hands about nearly dropping the silver ball. Both Osgood’s launched themselves towards her ready to catch the ball. 

“Please be careful, that’s on its way to the black archive” One of the Osgood’s said taking the ball of Bill and gently placing it in a small black box that was on the desk. 

“Sorry naturally curious like to look and touch everything” Bill apologised as if it was something she had to explain a lot 

“You wouldn’t be with the Doctor if you weren’t curious” the first Osgood laughed. 

“You still haven’t explained though, What’s a Zygon?” Bill asked again 

“Here” The other Osgood said handing Bill a picture of a Zygon from their refugee program 

“This looks nothing like either of you two why would he need to ask?” Bill asked pointing at the Doctor who had gone back to scanning the room again tutting every so often. 

“Zygon’s are shape shifters, that’s what a Zygon looks like in its true self but they can take the form of any living creature as long as they have a mental connection with it” The Osgood’s explained together. 

“So one of you two look like this? Red with suckery things? Do all Aliens have sucker things? Or is it just Zygon’s and Daleks? Wait what happens if you need the toilet do you have to change back? Do you go to the toilet the same way? Is there special Zygon toilets in shopping centres and stuff or do you just have to wait until you get home? Isn’t that uncomfortable? No wonder this guy looks pretty cross I would be too if I had to hold on to use the toilet” Bill rambled as the two Osgood’s just looked at her astonished. 

“Sorry I talk too much and ask to many questions, the curiosity thing again. My mum say’s God gave me a big mouth as a warning to other people that I don’t shut up but” Bill started rambling again.

“What Year is it?” The Doctor asked cutting of Bills rambling 

“2016” The Osgood’s answered together. 

“That explains it, come on Bill wrong year, the Daleks are attacking next year. Let’s go” The Doctor called over his shoulder as he walked back into the TARDIS 

“See ya” Bill called as she too entered the TARDIS

A few seconds later the TARDIS dematerialised leaving to stunned Osgood’s staring at the space the TARDIS had just stood. 

“Well she was certainly something” The Second Osgood commented 

“He’s in for a run for his money with that one” The first Osgood laughed


End file.
